User talk:Macbre
Colors problem remain Heya there Macbre... we're still having problems viewing colors on this wiki since your changes to Monobook. For example, Template:Welcome should have a black background, and Wiki 24:Vandalism should have multiple colors visible. I am not seeing any of these colors, and many more, on my computer. All background colors have been rendered invisible. This is not particularly good, since the Main Page uses a banner with colors on it. I am using Safari (Mac OS 10.5.2 at the moment). Could you please carefully check Monobook to determine what is the cause of this? – Blue Rook 08:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC)talk : Me again... same story, but this time around something did get fixed... Template:Vandalism Alert does properly display its colors now. Over at Wiki 24:People, half of the colors are showing. But, certain background colors are still missing: :: Template:Welcome should have a completely black background :: Wiki 24:People should be all green on top and reddish on the bottom, not partially :: Template:BrowserBanner should have a completely black background : Please tinker around to see if those get corrected. It has something to do with your first two edits to Monobook here. – Blue Rook 14:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC)talk :: Templates mentioned by you are ok now. Template BrowserBanner already has black background in your customized monobook. Do you want the same bg color in other wikia skins: Quartz and Monaco?. :: Please remeber to clear your browser cache... Macbre (talk) 14:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but they are not fixed yet (except for BrowserBanner, which should still be black on the Main Page, sorry for linking directly to that bad example template). I have checked these on my mac and two different PCs and cleared all the caches and done force-refreshes, and these are still not colored properly. The "Browse Wiki 24" area on the main page should be black, all of the subpages listed there should not be grey, Template:Welcome, Template:Status, and a variety of other things should be black. It seems impossible that these are appearing with the background on your computer, but not on any of the computers I am using. – Blue Rook 17:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC)talk In case it helps, they all still have invisible backgrounds for me (that is the Welcome banner, the Main Page templates and the Fair Use template. I use Opera. SignorSimon 17:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : UPDATE: I removed "!important" from your second edit, Macbre, and it seems to have fixed mostly everything. Since I barely understand what I did, please tell me 1) if that might cause problems that I do not foresee, 2) if that undoes some of the work you may have done, and 3) are you sure you didn't mean "table.TablePager, .TablePager td"? – Blue Rook 19:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC)talk Please teach me about colors I don't expect an answer (you seem to be the tacit type) but can you explain the difference between the two methods you used for changing text colors to white: :: For Template:Fairuse, you added "color:#fff" to the background color tag. :: For Template:Welcome, you used a different method, and added "''" What made you choose one method over the other in each case? I'd like to understand both methods. – Blue Rook 07:52, 12 March 2008 (UTC)talk :: Hi, tacit you say? ;) Well: first method was used, because wiki markup allows to add some extra CSS for the table (so that's why background and color properties are there) - they are added in style property of table html tag. Second method is just wrapping the content of header (wiki markup doesn't allow styling of them in a way we can style tables) using tag span with style property. That's all. So there's no big difference from CSS point of view. I'm just doing what wiki-markup allows me to do --Macbre (talk) 14:52, 12 March 2008 (UTC)